M.O.X.
M.O.X. is a Golem Dervish Hero that has been added with the September 4th, 2008, update. Recruitment Location *Istan **Plains of Jarin *Kryta **North Kryta Province *Kaineng Center **Bukdek Byway *Tarnished Coast **Trial of Zinn (can only be accessed by talking to Chark in Arbor Bay) Armor M.O.X. starts with basic AL 70 Dervish armor. Note that M.O.X. is the only hero that cannot be given any hero armor upgrades at this time, though his appearance does change when using Dervish Avatars. Default Skills * * * * * * Dialogue NPC M.O.X. When M.O.X. is waiting for a member of your party to acquire it, its response depends on whether you meet the requirements to recruit it. *''*YOU ARE THE ONE*'' *''*DOES NOT MEET SPEC-I-FIED PAR-AM-E-TERS*'' During the Trial of Zinn: *''IF IT DOES NOT COM-PUTE, YOU MUST AC-QUIT!'' After the Trial of Zinn: *''END OF LINE.'' Quotes Idle Quotes * *DIRRR-ECT-IVE* * *AC-TI-VAT-ING POW-ER SAVE MODE* * *BY YOUR COM-MAND* * *DIRRR-ECT-TIVE?* * *FUNCTION-FUNCTION-ALWAYS-TIME-TO-FUNCTION* * *RUN-NING LEV-EL FIVE SELF DI-AG-NOS-TIC* Battle Quotes * *I THINK, THERE-FORE I AT-TACK* * *IM-MO-LA-TION IS THE SIN-CERE-EST FORM OF FLAT-TER-Y* * *TAKE ME TO YOUR LEAD-ER SO I CAN DE-STROY IT* * *I THINK IT WOULD BE BET-TER NOT TO DIE, DO NOT YOU* * *AC-TI-VAT_ING AS-SAULT MODE* sic] * *THIS CON-VER-SA-TION SERVES NO PUR-POSE AN-Y-MORE, GOOD-BYE* * *DAN-GER! DAN-GER!* * *IF YOU PRICK ME, DO I NOT LEAK* * *PEACE MEANS HAV-ING A BIG-GER GOL-EM THAN THE OTH-ER GUY* * *TAR-GET ACQUIRED* * *DANG-ER! DANG-ER! DANG-ER!* * *HE-ROES NEV-ER DIE, M.O.X. CAN NEV-ER BE CON-QUERED* * *I AM NOW AU-THOR-IZED TO USE PHYS-I-CAL FORCE* * *I HAVE A MIL-LION I-DE-AS, BUT THEY ALL POINT TO CER-TAIN DEATH* * *EX-TER-MIN-ATE E-LIM-IN-ATE DES-TROY* Notes *M.O.X. was constructed by the Asuran golemancer Zinn. *You receive a Golem User Manual when you first speak to M.O.X. after reaching level 10. The book allows you to begin a new quest, Zinn's Task. M.O.X. is identified as "he" in this book. *M.O.X.'s default weapon is a non-inscribable, maximum damage Clockwork Scythe, which is an otherwise rare scythe skin. *M.O.X. can be added to the Hall of Monuments. There is no hero armor upgrade for him at this time, making him the only hero that can be added to the Monument of Resilience without any armor upgrades. *Unlike other golems, it is fleshy. *A duplicate M.O.X. will show up as a "Dervish Construct". *M.O.X. appears outside the port of each campaign regardless of whether any player in the party meets the golem's requirements. However, M.O.X. will not appear if another player has already included their M.O.X. in the party. *The Dervish Avatar forms look slightly different for M.O.X.'s regular model: Trivia * The name is a reference to the short story Moxon’s Master by Ambrose Bierce. ** The physical design could also be a reference to the automatic chess player from Moxon's Master. Both have disproportionate arms, and have gorilla-like proportions to their body. * "If you prick me, do I not leak" was originally said by Data from Star Trek. This quote is itself a parody of "If you prick us, do we not bleed?" from Shakespeare's play, The Merchant of Venice. * "I think, therefore I attack" is a parody of the phrase "I think, therefore I am." * "I think it would be better not to die, do not you" is a line spoken by the robot Sonny from the film I, Robot. * "Peace means having a bigger golem than the other guy" is a parody line of Tony Stark's line "Peace means having a bigger stick than the other guy" from the film Iron Man. * "DANGER, DANGER" is the signature line from the 1960s sci-fi series Lost In Space, as in "DANGER WILL ROBINSON, DANGER DANGER." * "This conversation serves no purpose anymore, good-bye" is a line spoken by the homicidal computer HAL in the movie and novel 2001: A Space Odyssey. * "Immolation is the sincerest form of flattery" is a parody of the phrase "Imitation is the sincerest form of flattery." * "I am now authorized to use physical force" is a line spoken by ED-209 from the movie Robocop. * "I have a million ideas, but they all point to certain death" is a line spoken by Marvin, the depressed robot, in The Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy. *"By your command" is the common reply by the robot Cylons in the early version of the Battlestar Galactica TV series. *"EX-TER-MIN-ATE E-LIM-IN-ATE DES-TROY" is a reference to Dalek vocalizations from the Sci-fi series "Doctor Who" * "DIRRR-ECT-IVE. DIRRR-ECT-IVE?" is a line spoken between WALL-E and EVE from the movie WALL-E. * "HE-ROES NEV-ER DIE, M.O.X. CAN NEV-ER BE CON-QUERED" recalls a line spoken by Optimus Prime from the Transformers. * "IF IT DOES NOT COM-PUTE, YOU MUST AC-QUIT." is probably a reference to the phrase "If it doesn't fit, you must acquit." made famous by lawyer Johnnie Cochran during his defense of O.J. Simpson in his trial for the 1994 murder of his wife. That phrase was made in reference to gloves found at the crime scene which were smaller than the defendants hands. * When shadows are set to High, M.O.X. only has a point shadow. Miniature *Miniature M.O.X. is a green rarity mini that can be obtained from the fifth annual series of Birthday Presents. *When double-clicked, M.O.X. has a chance to show up in his normal form, or as one of his Dervish Avatar models. This is the only mini to have such a unique behavior. Category:HeroesCategory: Quest NPCs Category:Trial of Zinn